There only children
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: The FF7 group minus a few, take charge of an after school club. How bad can it be?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This story takes place about 6 months after the end of the game. Aeris isn't in it due to obvious reasons. Cait Sith is on holiday.  
Introduction  
Cloud Strife enters the lawyer's office with his friends Tifa Lockhart and Vincent Valentine. The office was just your average office with one difference. It had the Name Mr Fujiyama on the door. If you've read over things I've wrote you will know what that means!!!! Mr Fujiyama was going through Aeris's will or more precisely the lack of one. Aeris's mother, Elmira was already in the office.  
  
Mr Fujiyama: Let's see because Aeris has no will everything she owned is up for graps!  
  
Cloud: Are you allowed to do that?  
  
Mr Fujiyama: I don't know!!!! Who cares? I say everything's up for graps.  
  
Tifa: I think everything should go to Elmira. After all she is Aeris's mother.  
  
Elmira: That's nice of you.. Why don't you take this locket? Ilfalna gave it to Aeris before she died. I think Aeris would want you to have it.  
  
Tifa: Really? Are you sure.  
  
Elmira: Yes. And Cloud, do you mind doing me a small favour?  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Elmira: Well you see the thing is, Aeris ran this after school club for the kids living in the slums. And I'd think she'd like you to run it now that's she's gone.  
  
Cloud: Well, I don't know.  
  
Tifa: Come on, It'll be fun.  
  
Cloud: Well, if you think so...  
  
Mr Fujiyama: Well that's settled. Elmira gets everything. Tifa gets a bracelet.  
  
Tifa: Locket.  
  
Mr Fujuyama: As I was saying Tifa gets a ring (Tifa rolls her eyes) Cloud gets a club and Vincent gets.. 1 Gil!!! (Gives Vincent 1 Gil)  
  
Vincent (sarcastically): Thank you for you kindness.  
  
And with that everyone left Mr Fujiyama's office. About 2 second before Mr Fujiyama's boss came to fire him for incompetence!!! 


	2. Part 1: There only Children

Part 1: There only Children!!!!  
  
Tifa and Cloud had managed to convince the other's to help them run the after school club in the Midgar slums. Well in Barret's and Cid's case 'Black mail' and 'Bribery' are probably more appropriate terms. Tifa was excited, she liked children everyone else seemed to be in a state of nervousness. Barret kept glancing at the door. Vincent was sitting on the couch resigning to his fate. The children were due to come any minute!!!  
  
Tifa: Come on Barret there only children. They can't be any were as near as bad as your making out.  
  
Barret: I hate children.  
  
Tifa: What about Marlene?  
  
Barret: She's different.  
  
Cid: **** this, I'm off!!!!  
  
Cid get's up to leave, Barret is quick on his tail.  
  
Tifa: Oh no you don't!!!!  
  
Tifa gets in front of the door, all the guys except Vincent rush of to the backdoor. Yuffie manages to block it but Barret manages to escape.  
  
Tifa: That's it!!!! Cloud, you sit there and behave, I expected better from you!!!!  
  
Cloud sit's down looking sheepish.  
  
Tifa: Cid, don't you dare swear in front of the children.  
  
Cid: ****  
  
Tifa glares at him.  
  
Tifa: Nanaki, I though you were supposed to be mature.  
  
Nanaki: Sorry Tifa, it's just that children seem to treat me like a toy.  
  
Tifa: Now your all going to sit there quietly and behave or you'll regret it. And Yuffie, you can keep Barret's material as his punishment for running off, but give everyone else there's back.  
  
Yuffie: Do I have too?  
  
Tifa: YES!!!!  
  
Yuffie returns everyone's Materia. Tifa glances at the guys all sitting looking sheepish.  
  
Tifa: Now we wait.  
  
So everyone sit's there for a while until..  
  
Cid: Hey, Vincent, why didn't you try to escape? You were closet to the door!!!  
  
Vincent: I must accept my punishment for my sins. I cannot escape it.  
  
Cid is about to swear but one glance at Tifa shuts him up. He was trying to figure out what to say without swearing when 12 children, around 7 or 8, walked through the door together all chatting happily. Where's Aeris? Asked a boy with blond hair. "Aeris is.. She's gone on holiday. Said Tifa not wanting to upset him"  
  
Boy with Blond hair: Really? She always wanted to travel!!!!  
  
Tifa: Why don't you all tell us your names?  
  
Boy with Blond hair: I'm Tidus!!!! And this is Wakka!!!  
  
Girl with shortish brown hair jumping up and down: I'm Selphie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Girl with long blond hair: I'm Quistis and this is Squall. He's shy.  
  
Girl with long brown hair looking annoyed: Hey!!! I'm supposed to introduce Squall!!! He's my FRIEND!! Get your own.  
  
Quistis: Oh shut up Rinoa! He likes ME the most!!! Don't you Squall.  
  
Tifa: Don't argue. I'm sure he like syou both equally. Don't you Squall?  
  
Squall sit's there and say's nothing.  
  
Tifa: And who are you?  
  
Girl with long black hair tied back in a ponytail: Lulu.  
  
Girl with brown hair: And I'm Yuna!!!  
  
The other children introduce themselves as Irvine, Laguna, Seifer and Zell.  
  
Tifa: what do you normally do when you get here?  
  
Wakka: We play blitzball. Don't we Tidus!!  
  
Tidus: We do? Oh yeah!!!  
  
Lulu: There lying!!! Aeris makes us spend half an hour doing our homework.  
  
Tifa: Ok, that's what we'll do!!!!  
  
Tifa sit's them down around a table and makes them do there homework. Pretty soon all 6 of the FF7 characters are helping the children do their homework. Of course that leaves 6 children without adult supervision!!!! Find out what happens in the next part!!!! And write a review!!!!!!! Please................ 


	3. Part 2

Part 2  
  
At the other end of the table Zell was quietly doing his homework. Seifer was sitting next to him copying what Zell had written. Zell wasn't aware of this and carried on quite happily. Well until Seifer pointed out that he'd made a mistake!  
  
Seifer: That's not how you spell difficult!  
  
Zell: So? Why are you looking at my work anyway?  
  
Seifer: Well, it's pretty hard to copy homework without looking at it.  
  
Zell: But you shouldn't copy somebody's work!!! That plag plage CHEATING!!!!  
  
Seifer: So? You going to tell? Huh Zell! You going to tell?  
  
Zell: Yes. Cheating is wrong.  
  
Seifer: Don't you dare tell! If you do I'll make you regret it!  
  
Zell: But..  
  
Seifer: Shut up you crybaby!!!!!!  
  
And so Seifer went on bullying Zell. Rinoa and Quistis were arguing over who Squall like the most while Squall quietly worked. Wakka had run of to play blitzball. Of course not all of the other six children were behaving!  
  
Tifa: There you go. Do you think you can do it on your own now Irvine?  
  
Irvine: NO!!!! I need more help.  
  
Tifa: Well, do you want me to get Cid to try and explain it to you? He's much better at maths than me!!!  
  
Irvine: No, he's a guy.  
  
Tifa: So?  
  
Irvine: Hey Tifa. Do you have a boyfriend?  
  
Tifa: Yeah.  
  
Irvine: Do you like him?  
  
Tifa: Of course.  
  
Irvine: What about Yuffie? Does she have a boyfriend.  
  
Tifa: Not that I no of. Why?  
  
Irvine: (Smiling sweetly) No reason. (Gets back to work. For about two seconds) Hey Tifa, can you get Yuffie to help me?  
  
I bet you can guess what Irvine's up too!!!! At least if you've played FF8 you can!!!! Tifa was just about to ask Yuffie to help Irvine when she noticed Rinoa and Quistis fighting at the other end of the table. Seifer and Squall were working quietly and Zell was sitting in the corner crying for no apparent reason. (At least from Tifa's POV). Wakka was no where in sight.  
  
Tifa: Can you girls please stop arguing!  
  
Rinoa: She started it!  
  
Quistis: I did not!!!!!  
  
Tifa: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone freezes and looks at her.) Right that's it I'm splitting you all up!!! Anyone know where Wakka is?  
  
Zell: He's playing Blitzball outside.  
  
Tifa: Can I trust you to go get him? (Zell nods and runs of). Right Vincent you take Rinoa and Selphie into the other room. Cloud you take Lulu and Irvine into one of the upstairs bedrooms (The club's run inside a house) and Cid can take Quistis and Tidus into the other one. Yuffie, you take Rikku and Wakka into the kitchen. Nanaki can have Yuna and Laguna in the front garden and I'll have Seifer and Zell in hear. If anyone has any complaints go tell the wall because I'm really not interested!  
  
Everyone quietly gets there stuff together and goes of to there assigned destinations. I guess there scared of Tifa when she gets mad!!!!! Find out what happens in the next part!!! And remember to Review!!!! 


	4. Vincent's Group part 1: Not as sweet as ...

"Who are the kids?"  
  
Random characters from Final Fantasy VIII and Final Fantasy X  
  
"Who is Mr Fujiyama?"  
  
Mr Fujiyama is originally a minor character in Digimon. Minor as in one episode and most people can't even remember him. His most famous quote is:  
  
Mr Fujiyama: I'm the new head of the computer club! Tai: But what do you know about computers? Mr Fujiyama: Not a single thing!  
  
I think he was a teacher. But anyway I stole him and made him hopeless at EVERYTHING and he now has a new job every 10 minutes. He's some where between my OC. And a carbon character (OR whatever there called). Either way it doesn't matter because he isn't in any more of my story.  
  
Well now that's sorted out here's the next chapter!  
  
Not as sweet as they look! Vincent had taken Selphie and Rinoa into th dining room and had sat them down to do there homework. Rinoa was sitting quietly writing a story. Selphie was colouring in a picture. Vincent was sure that neither of them were actually doing what they were supposed to but he couldn't be bothered arguing as they were both being so good and he wasn't very good with children so he just left them. He sat down at the table and watched them. Selphie had shoulder length brown hair which flicked up at the end and was wearing a yellow dress. She would have looked pretty but she was coved in mud and there was a leaf in her hair. Rinoa looked like an angel. With long brown hair which reflected the light and her clothes, a blue and black dress, looked brand new. She was deep in thought writing her story. Vincent was happy. Both girls had gotten on with there work without being told and except a little whispering they were being quiet. Vincent thought himself lucky to have got off so lightly, and was glad that now quistis wasn't here, Rinoa was behaving perfectly. He smiled. 'This will be easy he thought' as the two girls got on with there 'work'. Of course the quite didn't last long..... Selphie was reaching out to pick up a yellow crayon (The one she was using had just snapped) when she knocked over a vase of flowers that was on the table. Now this wouldn't have been that bad. if it hadn't spilled all over Rinoa's work. And in case that wasn't bad enough it also spilt all over Rinoa!!!! "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE" Screamed Rinoa bursting into tears. "I bet Quistis put you up to it!" She said on the verge of irrational! "I did not!" Said Selphie. "Why would I help Quistis be mean too you? You're so much cooler." Said Selphie. "Really? You're not just lying to stop me be mad at you?" Rinoa said. Getting her words slightly mixed up. "No. You're my bestest friend." Said Selphie. "Look Rinoa" Said Vincent knowing he should do soemthing about Rinoa's wet clothes. "Do you have aything to change into? Only you'll get ill wearing all those wet clothes." "I'll be fine." Said Rinoa meaning 'no' "Yeah!" Agreed Selphie. "We're the messy sisters!" Vincent decided to just let them have there own way. He was no good at arguing especially with children. "Hey Vincent... you know how my work's been destroyed..." Rinoa started. "Can we play games instead now?" "What sort of games?" Asked Vincent suspicously. "WAR!!!" Screamed Selphie. "But I hate that game" Whined Rinoa. "let's play hairdressers instead." "I hate it too" Said Selphie. "Let's play hairdressers!!!" "Hang on, i never said you could play ANY game." Said Vincent. Selphie and Rinoa looked at him with sweet little faces. Vincent sat there staring back. For about 10 seconds! "Fine have it your way. Just don't tell Tifa!" He siad giving in. Wouldn't anyone? "YAY!!!" Screamed Selphie jumping up and knocking over her chair. "I'm doing your hair Rinoa! I'm going to make you look really pretty!!!!" "No. I have a better idea." Said Rinoa glancing at Vincent's long silky hair. Perfect for playing with! "Let's both of us do Vincent's hair!" She said. "NO WAY!!!" Cried Vincent. But then Rinoa looked at him close to tears and looking really cute. "Oh all right" Said Vincent giving in. Afterall what harm could come from letting two girls play with his hair? Rinoa got her hairbrush from out of her bag and started brushing Vincent's hair. Selphie couldn't find a hairbrush so she went off looking for one. "You know what Quistis did today?" Asked Rinoa. "She tryed to play with Squall!" She said not giving Vicent time to answer. "It's not fair. She knows Squall has been my friend forever, and she keeps trying to steal him off me!!" "Can't you all play together." Asked Vincent wincing as Rinoa pulled at his hair. "NO!!! She's a big meany!!!!" Said Rinoa annoyed. "She's always picking on me!!!!!" "Look Rinoa... I'm sure she's not doing it on purpose!" Said Vincent trying to calm her down! "She does too!" Cried Rinoa. "You're on her side!!!!" "Look Rinoa, I'm not on anyone's side!" Said Vincent. "ARE TOO!!!!!!!! YOU'RE ON HER'S!!!" Screamed Rinoa throwing her hairbrush at Vincent and storming off into a corner crying. (She still looked really cute!!!!) At first Vincent was glad. It meant she was no longer brushing his hair which hurt a LOT more than he would ever let on. And anyway she'd thrown a hairbrush at him! But then he felt sorry for her and went over to try and cheer her up!  
  
"Rinoa?" He asked.  
  
"Go away! Quistis fan!" Rinoa said not looking up.  
  
"Look Rinoa."  
  
"I said go away!" Shouted Rinoa.  
  
"How can I be a Quistis fan if I don't even know her?" Vincent asked.  
  
"I don't know." Said Rinoa.  
  
"See. In fact I have to like you more because I know you better right?" Said Vincent.  
  
"Yeah! Hey Vincent can we be friends again? I'm sorry I threw that hairbrush at you!" Said Rinoa looking sheepish. (And really cute!)  
  
"Of course I'll forgive you." Said Vincent. Thinking about he wished it were that simple to atone for HIS sins!  
  
"YAY!" Shouted Rinoa happily. "Can you help me with my story?"  
  
"Ok" Said Vincent. Totally forgetting about Selphie who sure enough walked through the door just then!  
  
"But I wanted you to help meeeeeeee" She wailed.  
  
"I'll help both of you" said Vincent looking exhausted. He wasn't used to having to talk so much!  
  
So Vincent sat both girls down and started to help them with their "Homework". Unfortunately for him he'd had it easy so far! Find out what they do to him next in the next chapter!  
  
And by the way! Each character will get two chapters just focused on them and two kids. (Except some who may only have 1) please review and tell me who you want the next chapter to be about!!!! 


End file.
